DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): This is a competitive renewal application for an institutional training grant in geriatrics and gerontology at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine. The application requests support for years 11-15 of T32A G00182 (1999-2004). The goals of the program are to train both M.D. and Ph.D.) scientists in gerontologica1 research. Post-doctoral candidates are recruited to work in five areas of research emphasis: women' s health and aging, basic science of neuro-muscular and skeletal tissue, health behaviors, health services research, and epidemiology and clinical trials in older people. Candidates are recruited to one of two training tracks: (1) physician-scientist track, for physicians who desire both clinical and research training in gerontology and geriatric medicine; and (2) scientific training track, for M.D. or Ph.D. scientists who desire research training only. Candidates have the option of enrolling in the Master of Science degree programs in Epidemiology or Health Services Research during their research training. The training program is based at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine, J. Paul Sticht Center on Aging. Training faculty come from 14 departments throughout the University and training activities occur at all three campuses of Wake Forest University. The training program of gerontology and geriatric medicine is fully integrated into the clinical, research, and educational programs of the J. Paul Sticht Center on Aging. The grant will provide salary support and related costs for eight positions.